Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AlemαnιαxItαlια
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Italia tiene su forma de querer, muy romántico. Alemania también, de un modo ordenado. "Ti amo."


**Disclaimer: **Todos los derechos al gran todo poderoso Himaruya.

**Advertencia:** Lime por supuesto. ¿Qué?

**Datos: **Italia es Piscis (17/03). Con Alemania tuve varias dudas. Me puse a buscar en el Santo Wikipedia sobre Alemania, vi sus días feriados en que sale el 3 de Octubre como día de la Unidad Alemana (Federal Reunificación), quizás es como decir su celebración. También encontré (no como feriado o celebración) el 23 de Mayo como Unificación. Asique opté por la primera, siendo Alemania Libra. Además… tenía pensado hacer dos horóscopos de ellos, usando ambas fechas, pero no me convenció con la segunda, no se asemejaba a la personalidad de Ludwig (que sería Gemenis), ni con el horóscopo homosexual (sí, también busco en esas páginas para el yaoi, ¿qué creían? ¿qué solo busco en hetero? xD)

**Dedicado:** A las chicas que lo pidieron. Disfruten.

* * *

**『****º…Hσяớscσρσ αl Єsтιlσ AlemαnιαxItαlια…º****』**

**·**

**·**

**..Sєgύη sυs Sιgησs...**

**[·~·Libra·~·]**

Los libra se encuentran entre los signos más civilizados del zodiaco. Tienen encanto, elegancia y buen gusto, y son amables.

"_¡Alemania!"__ —gritó Veneciano desde unos matorrales. Rápidamente el fornido alemán fue a ver._

"_¡Italia, ¿qué sucede?"_

"_¡Me caí! ¡Se me cruzó un gatito y me caí!"_

"_¿Por eso lloras? Ahora quédate quieto, curare esa rodilla."_

"_Ve~, grazie Alemania."_

**X**

Pueden cambiar de opinión fácilmente y ser demasiado complacientes.

"_¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Vamos a jugar futbol!"_

"_No Italia."_

"_Ve~. Vamos Alemania…"_

"_Dije que no."_

_Italia vaciló un rato. — "¿A comer pasta?"_

"_No."_

"_¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Vamos a jugar futbol!"_

"_¡Está bien!"—dijo hastiado._

**X**

Les gusta la belleza y la armonía y son capaces de ser imparcial ante conflictos.

"_¡Eres un mal nacido Rusia!" —exclamó eufórico Prusia—. "¡Maldito comunista! ¡Quiero mi nación de vuelta!"_

"_Oblígame." —le enfrentó Rusia._

"_¡Ya les dije, no reduciré nada, aru!"_

"_¡Eres un completo idiota América!" —insultó Inglaterra—. "¡Soluciona todo esto; no sabes manejar el dinero! ¡Vamos a ir todos a la quiebra!"_

"_¡El arroz es coreano, daze~!"_

_Era un caos total en la gran reunión de las naciones. Cierto alemán estaba a punto de estallar._

"_¡Suficiente!" —estalló—. "¡¿No sé dan cuenta? ¡No conseguimos absolutamente nada con griteríos e insultos! ¡Hermano, Rusia, dejen de golpearse y siéntanse! ¡China debes darte cuenta de la situación! ¡América, por favor toma cartas en el asunto!… ¡Y el arroz es chino!" —Alemania jadeaba por tratar de calmar la situación. Gracias aquello, volvió la tranquilidad que ama—. "Si alguien tiene algo que portar, que no sea ninguna estupidez, que hable."_

**X**

Una vez que han llegado a una opinión sobre algo, no les gusta que se les contradiga.

"_Bueno, vamos a ejercitarnos. ¿Italia?"_

"_Ve~, ve~, ve~" —duerme._

"_¡Italia!"_

"_¡Ve~! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, Alemania!"_

"_Vístete y vamos hacer ejercicio."_

"_Pero… Alemania… no quiero…"_

"_¿Qué? En eso quedamos ayer."_

"_Pero… ¿y si aparece Inglaterra?"_

"_No va aparecer…"_

"_Pero…"_

"_¡Vamos hace ejercicio! ¡Muévete Italia! _

"_¡De acuerdo~!"_

**X**

Saben valorar los esfuerzos de los demás y les gusta vivir y trabajar en equipo.

"_¿Eso hizo Italia?"_

"_Hai. Italia-kun se esforzó" —le dijo Japón—. "Me dijo que quería que Alemania-san se sintiera orgulloso, y que también era fuerte."_

"_Ya veo. Pero no era necesario destruir mi casa, para matar un simple ratón."_

"_¡Alemania, no tengo más clavos! ¡Ve~, mi dedo!"_

**X**

Son muy curiosos, lo que puede ser una virtud si lo invierten en descubrir nuevas cosas.

"_No lo sé Francia."_

"_Vamos, es normal, no te arrepentirás."_

"_Es que… ¿Si a Italia no le gusta?"_

"_Hombre, le gustará. Créeme. Hermano mayor sabe de estas cosas."_

"_Uhm. Lo intentaré. Pero si sale mal, te invadiré."_

"_Oye, sin amenazas Alemania. Además, es bueno descubrir este tipo de cosas."_

_Alemania sostenía un vibrador, un juguete sexual que le dio Francia. Combatía mentalmente, si usarlo o no en el italiano._

**X**

En sus relaciones íntimas son románticas y hasta sentimentales.

"_Feliz día de San Valentín."_

"_Feliz día, Alemania. Ve~, te traje un regalo."__ —Italia le entregó un ramo de rosas rojas._

"_I-Italia… tú…"_

"_¿Q-qué? ¿Sucede algo…Alemania?"_

"…"

"_A-Alemania…"_

"_Vamos." __—Ludwig cogió la mano del italiano._

"_¿Adónde?"_

"_A… em…" —intentaba recordar ese libro para conquistar 'Si tu novio es italiano'—. "Italia."_

"_¿Ve~?"_

"_Me gustas."_

"_¿Ve~? A mi también me gustas Alemania."_

**X**

A los hombres de libra, no les gusta hacer el amor en la primera cita, si sienten algo. Le gusta el proceso de seducción.

"_I-Italia, detente…"—dijo entrecortado. El italiano se había sentado sobre sus piernas._

"_Ve~, ¿por qué? ¿No te gusto Alemania?"_

"_Sí, pero… esto… no es bueno en nuestra primera cita."_

"_Alemania, me gustas."_

"_Lo sé, pero… dejemos esto para otro día ¿sí?"_

"_Ve~. De acuerdo…"_

**X**

Si está conduciendo, obviamente sus manos estarán ocupadas. Esta situación es ideal para empezar a tocarlo, y cuando menos se lo espere, debe apagar el motor del auto y tirarse encima. Le hará el amor en el asiento trasero del auto.

"_Alemania déjame manejar."_

"_Eres muy peligroso para la vía pública… y para la humanidad." —negó manteniendo la vista al frente del volante._

"_Pero…"_

"_Pero, nada."_

"_¿Por qué no vamos allá arriba?"_

"_¿El mirador? Como quieras" —Alemania dio vuelta el volante para cambiar de dirección. En la subida al mirador, Italia se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad para ir donde el rubio—. "I-Italia ¿Qué estás ha-haciendo?"_

"_Quiero hacerlo Alemania."_

"_Pe-pero… estoy manejando… es, es peligroso. ¡Dämonen Italia, quita tus manos de ahí, o nos estrellaremos!"_

_Feliciano quitó las llaves del auto, apagándolo. Fue sorpresa para el alemán, aunque ya estaba completamente sorprendido y las mejillas coloradas._

_Luego vendría un italiano abalanzándose sobre el rubio._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**[·~·Piscis·~·]**

Imaginativo, sensible, amable. Pero es algo débil.

"_Ve~."_

"_¿Uhm? ¿Piensas en algo?"_

"_Sí. Que soy muy feliz junto a Alemania."_

"_Bueno… danke."_

"_Oh, estas despeinado."_

"_Deja Italia. Solo es un mechón, lo puedo arreglar por mí mismo."_

"_Pero… quería ser amable."_

"_Ah, Italia. A veces me provocas dolor de cabeza. ¿Quieres ayudarme a preparar la cena?"_

"_¡Ve~! ¡Si quiero! ¡Cocinaré con Alemania!"__—ambos fueron a preparar la cena, pero ninguno esperaban que el italiano, se cortara el dedo—."¡Ve~! ¡Me corte el dedo!"_

**X**

Gustan de la buena comida y también de la bebida.

"_¡Pasta~!"_

"_¿Es lo único que piensas?"_

"_Uhm… me gusta el gelado y el vino."_

**X**

Consiéntelo, elógialo y dile siempre cosas buenas cada vez que haga algo bien.

"_¡Ve~!"_

"_¡Increíble Italia!"_

"_Grazie. Me esforcé para hacerlo."_

"_Pero no era necesario, siempre ordeno las cosas."_

"_Pero esta vez quise hacerlo para que Alemania se sintiera orgullo. El señor Austria me enseñó limpiar. Ah, por cierto Alemania… encontré revistas pornográficas debajo de tu cama." —Feliciano les mostró aquellas revistas con mujeres desnudas. A la velocidad de la luz, el rubio se las arrebató._

"_¡No tenías porque revisar ese sitio!" —Alemania ardía de vergüenza y de enojo._

**X**

Son hombres que poseen una gran inteligencia y muy buena memoria, no obstante les cuesta encontrar el equilibrio.

_Italia estaba soñando, recordando su niñez, y aquel niño que le había dicho que 'la' amaba._

"_Sacro Imperio…" —murmuraba._

"_Italia despierta. Italia." —Alemania, a su lado, intentaba despertarlo._

"_Ve~… Ale…mania…" —logró despertar. Italia se incorporó mirando a su acompañante, y pensó: "No, no es él… pero… se parecen demasiado."_

"_¿Italia, te encuentras bien?"_

"_Sí… estoy bien Alemania. Solo fue un sueño."_

"_¿Seguro?"_

"_Sí."_

"_Si sucede algo extraño, me llamas."_

"_Claro, Alemania." —dijo, y el alemán se fue de la habitación—. "Sacro Imperio… quizás sea Alemania… pero… él murió… y además estoy… con Alemania."_

**X**

Debes estar dispuesto a no contradecirlo, si sabes que está equivocado no se lo digas en ese momento, espera otro momento para hacerle ver que no era como él decía.

_Ludwig leía un libro titulado: 'Como Tratar a Tu Novio si es Italiano y del Signo Piscis. Tercera Edición Para Alemanes', la cual informaba ciertas actitudes demostrativas semejantes a Feliciano, y vaya que era sorprendente._

"_¡Alemania, Alemania!" _

"_¿Qué sucede?"_

"_¡Prusia, Japón y yo vamos a esquiar a Eiger!"_

"_¿Eiger? ¡Espera un momento! ¡Esa montaña queda en Suiza! ¿No pensaras ir…verdad?"_

"_Ve~. A Prusia le encantó la idea."_

"_Pero es que…"__—miró su libro. Pensó. Meditó. Tenía que hacerle caso al libro para que la relación vaya bien… pero… ¡Iba a ir a Suiza! Y conociendo a ese productor de armas, puede destruir su propia montaña con tal de sacar a su hermano, su novio y su amigo de su territorio—. "Que la pasen bien Italia."_

"_¡Grazie Alemania!"_

"_¡Espera! ¡Dile a mi hermano, si no te cuida, lo mato!"_

_Más tarde…_

"_Ve~, ve~, ve~…" —se lamenta._

"_¡Suiza estaba demente! ¡Nos tacó! ¡Le atacó al grandioso yo! ¡Maldito crío!" —Prusia también yacía presente, muy lastimado, peor que Italia._

"_Debiste pensarlo muy bien antes de ir." __—le dijo Alemania a Italia._

"_Perdono, Alemania."_

"_Prusia, danke. Por cuidar bien de él y no quedar tan mal herido como tú."_

"_No hay de qué. El grandioso yo haría cualquier cosa por cuidar a Ita-chan."_

"_¿Qué hay de Japón?"_

"_Está bien, mejor que nosotros."_

"_¿Oye…y Austria sabe de esto?"_

"…_Ay no. Al parecer el grandioso yo tendrá que darle un awesome sexo para que no comience con sus celos."_

"_Alemania, ¿podemos…?"_

"_Ahora no Italia." __—respondió avergonzado, sabiendo la petición del italiano: sexo._

**X**

En los asuntos del corazón, el hombre Piscis es un auténtico romántico.

"_Me gustan los ojos de Alemania, son como el cielo."_

"_Danke."_

"_Cuando miro en ellos, siento como si volara lejos y que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Ti amo Alemania."_

"_Italia…"_

"_Las manos de Alemania son suaves, muy suaves."_

"_Italia… también te amo."_

**X**

Tienen una gran capacidad creativa artística.

"_¡Mira Alemania, te he dibujado!"_

"_¿Cuándo hiciste eso?"_

"_Recién, mientras leías tu libro. ¿Te gusta?"_

"_Es… es muy lindo. Eres todo un artista, ojala fueras bueno en las batallas."_

"_¿Ve~?"_

**X**

Son muy queridos por los demás porque tienen un carácter afable, cariñoso y amable, y no suponen una amenaza para los que quieren tener puestos de autoridad o mayor popularidad.

"_¡Italia-chan es mío!__" —proclamó Francia._

"_¡No es cierto, Ita-chan es mío!" —dijo España._

"_¡Pero si tú tienes a Romano! ¡Ita-chan es mío!" —le dijo Prusia. Ambos amigos se peleaban quien quería más a Italia._

"_¡Todos ustedes deténganse!" —a gracias el cielo, el alemán apareció._

"_Oye West, no tiene nada que ver con quitarte Ita-chan, solo diles quien lo quiere más. Por supuesto, el grandioso yo quiere mucho a Ita-chan, es muy lindo, cariñoso y amable. Apoya a tu awesome hermano."_

"_Was?" —se dijo Alemania._

"_No le hagas caso mon ami. Hermano mayor adora a Italia-chan, es fácil de invadir, es demasiado débil… y tonto."_

"_Am… yo… siempre quise casarme con los hermanos." —mencionó un sincero Jefe España._

"_Están locos." —dijo Alemania._

**X**

Es grandioso para el sexo.

_No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo el italiano. Lo ayudaba a prepararse, a emitir cada gemido de placer._

_El italiano entre sus piernas._

"_Ah… ah…" —gemía Ludwig._

"_¿Así está bien Alemania o más rápido?" —preguntó como si nada._

_El rubio se puso nervioso y su rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza._

"_¡No me hables mientras lo estas chupando!" —¿acaso el italiano no tenía cordura? ¿O por qué preguntaba eso? Eso se decía mentalmente Alemania._

**X**

**·**

**·**

**...Cσmραтιbιlιdαd...**

Al principio de la relación, les cuesta entenderse, más a Libra. Pero, de hecho, pueden llegar a forjar una unión muy verdadera.

"_¡Italia, deja de holgazanear, y ordena tu ropa!"_

"_¡Wa~, no me grites! ¡Comienzo a ordenar!"_

"_Todos los días son iguales."_

"_¡Ya terminé!"__ —exclamó feliz. Enseguida el alemán dio media vuelta para irse del cuarto, sin embargo el italiano lo abrazó por detrás—. "No te enojes conmigo, Alemania."_

"_No estoy enojado. Te traje gelado."_

"_¡Ve~! ¡Grazie! ¿Quieres?"_

"_Claro, porque no."_

**X**

Piscis no tendrá problemas en adaptarse a lo sensible y romántico erotismo. En cambio, Libra sí que tendrá dificultades para captar lo que quiere Piscis o hasta dónde quiere llegar.

_Feliciano besaba los labios del alemán con dulzura y pasión. _

_Ludwig los correspondía sin prisa. Sus manos se posaban en la cintura de su novio, atrayéndole a su cuerpo._

_Las manos del italiano fueron bajando desde el torso hasta llegar al ombligo, pero siguió bajando para introducir su mano._

"_Italia, espera. Aquí no."__ —frenó la situación._

"_¿Alemania, no quieres hacerlo?" —preguntó ladeando la cabeza levemente, se veía tan deseable._

"_No… o sea sí, pero… estamos en casa de Austria, no creo que sea correcto."_

"_Yo quiero hacerlo."_

"_Italia… llevamos casi todos los días haciéndolo…"_

"_¿No te gusto? ¿No te gusta como lo hago?"_

"_Em…"—luego pensó: ¡por qué era tan directo en este tema!—. "Está bien que llevemos una vida sexual activa, pero… me canso. Y no es que no me gustes."_

"_Oh, entiendo."_

"_Pis~, pis~"—llamaba alguien desde un rincón. Ambas naciones miraron incrédulos, y era Hungría—. "Conozco un lugar donde puedan consumir su amor."_

"_Signorina Hungría."_

"_¡No es lo piensa señorita Hungría!" —exclamó espantado el alemán._

"_Tranquilos, los llevaré a una habitación que no entra el señor Austria… ni Prusia."_

**X**

Coinciden en entretenimientos y gustos.

"_Ve~, quedaron muy deliciosos los würst. Mejor que la comida de Inglaterra."_

"_Danke. ¿Italia, puedo pedirte un favor?"_

"_Claro. Dime Alemania."_

"_¿Puedes entretener a mi perro Blackie?"_

"_¡Por supuesto capitán! ¡Ve~, perrito, perrito! ¡Ciao Blackie, ¿cómo estás?" —preguntó con alegría, pero lamentablemente, el animal le respondió mordiéndole la mano— ¡Wa~, Alemania~!_

"_Debí hacerlo yo."_

**X**

En particular Piscis necesita tiempo para él, de meditación e independencia.

"_¿Quieres estar solo?"_

"_Sí. Necesito pensar. No es que no te quiera Alemania, te amo. Solo nece…"_

"_No me des explicaciones. Si quieres eso, no te lo voy a impedir. Solo espero que no sea mucho tiempo."_

"_Ve~, por supuesto que no." —Italia sonrió dulcemente para luego pensar: "No te puedo decir que me haces recordar a Sacro Imperio Romano. De verdad, te amo Alemania."_

**X**

Piscis es sensible, romántico, soñador, reflexivo, espiritual y bondadoso; se entrega sin medida ya que no concibe barreras en lo que siente.

"_Ti amo Alemania. Me gustaría que viajáramos, a sentirnos libres."_

"_Es muy bonito de tu parte, pero… es mucho… Estamos bien aquí."_

"_¿Sabes Alemania? Le pedí un deseo a una estrella fugaz."_

"_¿Y que fue lo que deseaste?"_

"_Que estuviéramos juntos siempre, que nunca nos separemos."_

**X**

En Piscis se enternece fácilmente cuando se siente contenido y querido. Por su parte Libra es ordenado, respetuoso.

"_Ah~" __—Feliciano abrió la boca para recibir helado por parte del rubio—. "Está helado."_

"_¿Sabe bien?"_

"_Sí."_

_Alemania seguía consintiéndole, se vía demasiado tierno. Al terminar, Alemania tuvo que limpiar las sobras y manchas que quedaron en la mesa._

**X**

Libra sabe cómo utilizar las habilidades creativas de Piscis, facilitándole así que cumpla sus metas.

_Veamos, Italia es bueno para la pintura,… ¿para qué más? Ah, sí, para la cocina, el sexo… y eso. Pensaba Alemania buscando las habilidades de su pareja, y para que hiciera algo productivo con la vida._

"_Uhm. Puede vender sus pinturas y ganar dinero. ¡Oye Italia, ven aquí!"_

"_Ve~. ¿Qué sucede Alemania?"_

"_Ponte a pintar, y venderás cuadros."_

"_¿Qué?"_

_Varias horas después, Italia había ganado un buen botín de dinero gracias a sus fabulosos pinturas._

**X**

Conformarán una pareja exitosa en todas las facetas de la vida.

"_¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Inglaterra me golpeó!"_

"_¡Qué! ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?"_

"_Ya se fue…"_

"_¿Te dolió?"_

"_Un poco…"_

"_Cuando lo vea le daré su merecido."_

"_Alemania… grazie por protegerme."_

"_Siempre lo hago."_

"…_Quiero hacerlo."_

"_¡¿Te acaban de golpear y quieres hacerlo? ¡Ve a recostarte!"_

"_Pero…"_

"_¡Di una orden!"_

"_¡Ve~!"_

**X**

**·**

**·**

**『****º****…F****ιn****…****º****』**

**

* * *

**

**N/A:** Tengo sueño. Terminé. Menos mal que no hice con el signo Géminis, hubiese muerto. Lo sé, Italia me salió con cara de seme pero es uke. Es que me he leído tantos doujinshis de esta pareja, que es Italia el que quiere sexo, y Alemania se sonroja. ¡Lindo!

Dato sin importancia: Me dijeron que tengo sangre Ludwig por parte de los abuelos de mi abuela materna. Tengo sangre Arthur del papá de mi abuelo materno (que no lo conozco… mi bisabuelo). Y sangre palestina del papá de mi papá, ¿alguien sabe el nombre propio de Palestina? Entonces cuando me pregunten: ¿Tienes sangre extranjeras? Responderé: Tengo la de Arthur, Ludwig, pero no me gusta la cerveza eh, y me saco las cejas. xDDD

_Los Review's, hacen feliz a Italia-chan._

_Dale uno,_

_O no comerá pasta en el almuerzo, ni en la cena, nunca más._

Aproveché de hacer uno con EspañaxRomano. xD Leanlo!


End file.
